Angelo Gabrini
(Midfielder) |number= 6 |element=Wind |team= Orpheus |seiyuu= Orikasa Fumiko |debut_anime = Episode 085 |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!}} Angelo Gabrini (アンジェロ・ガブリーニ, Anjero Gaburīni) is a midfielder for Orpheus. Profile Appearance Angelo has yellow hair and is short in height. He resembles an angel because of his hair and the ring that resembles a halo on his head. He also has light blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and a pale skin tone. Personality He is very friendly and kind to people and is a bit childish. He was the only person in his team who still trusted Fideo when he listened to Mister K. He is apparently a close friend of Fideo. However, in the manga he acts like a crony to Fideo. He mocks Endou Mamoru by saying Fideo is way stronger than him. He talks a lot more and corrects Fideo's mistakes. Plot Angelo was seen practicing with the rest of Orpheus along with Inazuma Japan while they arrived. He is one of the team members of Orpheus that didn't get injured by Kageyama and played against Team K. During the match against Inazuma Japan he was the only player who followed Fideo's commands. Afterwards, Orpheus fought against Little Gigant and lost. This depressed the whole team. In Orpheus's lodging room, before dinner, Angelo said "thank you for the food" in a cheery tone. However, when he noticed the rest of his team members being dead silent and depressed, he quickly changed his mood. Though, after some time, they fought in a friendly match against Inazuma Japan and helped them understand the way Little Gigant's plays worked. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! In the third game, he can be recruited by choosing him in the machine. Go to the Condor Stadium, he will appear on the first floor. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Angelo, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Honor of the European tradition (欧州伝統の名誉) *'Player': Toriyuki Asaya *'Player': Koba Toshinori *'Topic': How to find beads (ビーズの見つけ方, obtained at Raimon) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Angelo, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Team Spark at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Player': Lycopene (Nobunaga Era Pokemari Field's Community Master) *'Photo': Future City's Oasis (未来都市のオアシスの写真, taken at Future City's park) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 3400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Angelo, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Bad Enders (バッドエンダーズ) in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Photo': Championship Gold Cup (金の優勝カップの写真, taken on the fourth floor of Raimon's main building) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's station entrance) *'Topic': Popular Idol (人気アイドルの話題, obtained on the third floor of Raimon's main building) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Taisen route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Cool Guys' *'Europe Senbatsu' *'M･O･E' *'The Windies' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Breezes S' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'-KAGE-' *'Block Them All' *'Chronicles R' *'Raimon U-13' *'Team Spark' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'-KAGE-' *'FFI Legends' *'Headwears' Trivia *His name, "Angelo", means "angel" in Italian, which makes him the opposite of Dante Diavolo, in which his given name means "devil." **Also, Gabrini is a reference to the angel Gabriel. *He has a halo on top of his hair, a reference to his name. * His name is similar to Antonio Cabrini's, a retired Italian soccer player. Navigation fr:Angelo Cabrini Category:Original series characters